story of amy and ricky
by amyandricky
Summary: amy is noticing she having these dreams that becomes real after she comes home from band camp and amy makes desion that involves ricky and her family. this story has iniporpiet languages and bed scenes.
1. Chapter 1 leaving home

THE LIFE OF AMY AND RICKY

Life was good with Amy Jungians, she was a normal teenager who has played the french horn since 3rd grade. Now she is going to band camp, her first year there

right now Amy is packing for band camp tomorrow and just rechecking just in case she forgot something then Amy's mom Anne came to check on her

"hey how packing going"

"good i just checking to see if i forgot something"

"honey I'll do the rest and you go to sleep you look like someone just puked on you" Anne joked

"mom that's not funny I'll go to bed soon just let me get a few more things and then I'll shower and go to sleep" Amy said

"how about you shower and i put the stuff away?" Anne asked

"no mom i got it good night"

"good night sleep well"

"i will night love you mom"

"love you too"

next morning

Amy and her mom is driving to grant to drop off Amy

they reach the school Anne is helping with her bags

"thanks mom"

"no problem i hope make some friends and meet nice people have fun for a chance i want you to tell me how it was when you get back OK and again make friends i love now have a nice day bye"

"bye mom love yo too"

Ricky's pov

"Hey Ricky which one are you getting tonight."Ricky best friend max asked

"i don't know there might be more cute ones at camp" Ricky said looking around then spots Amy on a bench

"maybe that girl right there. what's her name?" Ricky asked max

"um i think it's Amy,yeah Amy we use to go to school with her in 8Th grade"

"why is it that i don't even know half theses girl that go to our school" Ricky asked

"well i think because you go for older girls not young ones" max guessed

"you might be right but for some reason she seem more different then the other girls i hooked up with, she not the ones too just go to camp to get guys like us" Ricky said as the bus came down the street

"what did you eat for break-fest this morning, man we don't go for girls like that we just do it and get it over with, OK man don't think like that man lest go"max said surprised

"yea what am i thinking i don't go for that kind of stuff come on"

as Ricky got on the bus he went all the way to the back and got out his Ipod and listen some music as everyone else got on then he seen Amy come on and couldn't help but just stare at her and watch sit down

and got out her pink Ipod then he seen her turn her had to see who was looking and then Ricky smiled and waved like a kind cute puppy

Amy's pov

as i got on the bus to sit down i felt some one staring at me too, i just looked back to see this boy smile at me and waved he looked so cute but all i did was smile and wonder 'Ricky Underwood' waved at me i wonder how is this all gonna turn out.

so on the way there Amy was thinking of ways to make Ricky fall for her

she thought about letting him come to her and make a conversation I'll just smile and answer his questions yea that's good so just wait don't look at him and say any thing stupid to make him think that I'm falling for him even know that i am he is like so cute i had a crush on him science 6Th grade and now he noticed me OMG

just as my favorite sing came on set fire to the rain by Adele came on the bus came to a complete stop i got off and made my way to the directors on my way i kept having a feeling that someone was just watching me so i looked around and seen Ricky looking my way. I started to blush and then the most embarrassing thing just happened i tripped over something and then someone caught me the i looked up and seen it was...

Ricky

i looked at him for a couple of seconds then said "thanks"

"no problem i wouldn't want your pretty face to get mest up"

i blushed and laughed then he began to talk "I'm Ricky"

"i know, I'm Amy, we went to middle school together" i was so nerves so i just said some stupid thing i don't even think he realized me around the halls so i smiled and waited for him to speak

"ooh you did? sorry i didn't realized" he said with a smile

"it's ok at least i now know some one here right" i laughed then he laughed and said "right" and then i forgot i had to get my paper with my classes and then i said "i have to go and get my key and papers it's nice seeing you bye"i said waving good bye

then he said

"bye" an walked away

Ricky"s pov

once i got off the bus i looked at Amy and she was looking around i guess she thought someone was looking so she looked and i went to the side of her and she didn't see me then she tripped so i caught her before she hit the ground then i looked at her and she had some kind of loving look i her eyes the she said thank you and her voice sounded so small and cute the i tryd to make her smile by saying no problem don't want to mess up your pretty face and the i saw a blush and then she laughed i knew all the girls would go crazy for that so i said my name is Ricky and she said i know my name is Amy we were in the same middle school together i really didn't know that she was so i said oh i didn't realize you and the she said she had to go so i said bye and now i going to look for max

then i seen him talking with this kinda cute girl so i left him alone and went to get my keys then i just found out I'm next door to that Amy girl I'm so happy i can't wait for another conversation with her wait there she is OK be cool just smile and wave smile and wave

"OH hey Amy i see we are next door neighbor"

"Oh that's cool who are you sharing cabins with?"

"um my buddy max and this kid Ben, you?"

"a girl Katie and Valery i was about to go to the lake want to join me"

yes i would love to are you going to wear a bikini. i thought "sure hold let me get my trunks"

Amy's pov

he is so cute he looks so desperate to get with me but I'm just messing with him until i find out if he likes me oh here he comes he look so hot with no shirt on

"you ready" i ask with a seductive smile and he smirks and says "yeah let's go" were at the lake and I get in and say "come get in the water is hot" so he gets in and now were swimming around and he says "your pretty u know that"

"thanks" i says with a smile "and your hot"

he smirks and come closer to me and says "well not as hot as you" aw that's so sweet just play along "really well I'm not the one with the hot Abe's"i say with a smirk and he then leans in to kiss me when i say "well this was fun but i have to go, see you later, bye" he looks at me with a confused face and says "oh OK bye then" and then i get my clothes and leave with a smile.

**review plz im think im doing good**


	2. Chapter 2 learning living loving

Ricky's pov

what just happened i was just about to kiss her when she says she had to leave where would she have to go that sucks she was really pretty in the water now i just need to make her like me like i like her

(at lunch still Ricky's pov)

I'm walking and i see Amy she smirks at me and sits with her friends,then i thought i go and sit with max and this girl named Taylor and their just making out so i ate quick and left to my cabin to when i was walking i seen Amy again so i walk up to her and says "hey"

"oh hey" i smile at her and she looks down at the ground and a tear fell down her face and my smile went to frown

"whats wrong"

"nothing" she says and walk away normally i would just leave girls alone when they says nothing but i just have to know

"there something wrong because your crying"then she look up at me and says "my boyfriend just broke up with me" she says that's why she didn't kiss me "do u want to talk about it" "no it's OK i don't want to waste your time" why would i not hear what she has to say I'm so happy he broke up with her now i can date her if she let's me "your not going to waste my time i was about to just sit by the lake and wait till the sunset and just go to sleep" OK i know I'm lying i would never watch the sunset alone and then go to sleep but she might buy it "OK sure" she says with a smirk and we start to walk when i saw my friend max oh no he's going to say something "Hey Ricky what are you doing you left and didn't say anything" crap what am i going to say now their both looking at me OK "i was about to go to the lake when i seen Amy" i looked down and she smirked then she says "you know what how about i see you tomorrow bye Ricky" and then she walked off now i was angry "why the hell did you come over here" "oh sorry dude i didn't know you were about to bang her" why would he think that i don't want to do that to her "i wasn't going to bang her we were about to go to the lake and talk gosh, I'm going to the cabin

Amy's pov

walk all the way to the lake and just sit i couldn't believe he thought my boyfriend broke up with me and then max i assumed was his best friend came over and just ruined it so i just left and now i just sitting here wait i hear something wait it's Ricky cry

"you OK"i hear someone say i look back and it was not Ricky "um yeah i think so" i say and then he says "you want to talk about it" i don't even know him but he kinda looks cute "sure" i says then she says "my name is Ben" wait Ben he share cabin with Ricky yes now i can make Ricky jealous and then i will know if he likes me "My name is Amy" i says with a smirk and then he says "why were you crying" now i have to make up that lie "my boy friend broke up with me" "oh that's to bad any boy would be lucky to date you" that was so sweet then i laugh and says "thanks" and gives him an hug even know i don't know him i was just nice to sit there and smile but then i seen Ricky looking at us so i lean in and kissed Ben on the lip and then he was so shocked i laughed and said i have to go and started walking when Ricky came up to me and says "hey do you still want to go watch the sun set with me still" i looked in to his eyes then knew he really wanted me to so i said "how about tomorrow" then he looked down and said "OK sure" and i went to my cabin and looked out the window and seen Ben talking to Ricky so i watch a little longer.

**review plzz :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ricky's pov

i just stand there and watch her leave then Ben my roommate came up to me and said "there's this girl that kissed me" then smirked and said "oh really who"

then he says "her name was Amy i seen her sitting by the lake crying so i went to see if she was OK she said her boyfriend broke up with her then she kissed me and then laughed then she left" oh my gosh she kissed Ben she didn't even let me kiss her she left before i even could now I'm mad at Ben "Ben if i was you don't talk to he smile at her or even look at her she is mine i have my eyes on her if i see you talking to her i will beat the fuck out of you OK" i was so mad that he kissed her I looked him straight in the eyes and yelled "OK?" "OK OK man gosh no need to yell" then he walked off now since that's out the way might as well go to sleep i walk back to my cabin when i saw Amy sitting on the porch i hope she didn't hear that so i walk over and sit next to her and smile at her and she looks up and smirks and says "why every time i look up i see you there smiling at me" i looked at her and says "well your too pretty i can't stop smiling when i see you" then she smirks and i lean in to kiss her when she says "I'm sorry but i have new boyfriend" then i stop look at her say "what" she smile and says "yeah his name is Ben wait Isn't he your cabin buddy then say "oh i didn't know i have to go bye" Ben is her boyfriend now I'm gonna have to talk to him i walk over to my cabin and bust through the door Ben is just laying there listening to his ipod "Ben" i yell he didn't hear me so i go up and picks him up pushes him to the wall "are you dating Amy" "NO she only kissed me why?" "because she said she was" "ooh then i guess" "no your not i told she was mine"

"sorry you want me to talk to her"

"then go"

Amy's pov

I'm just sitting here waiting for Ben to come talk to me i know is because i heard Ricky say then go so i know he's about to say something like i didn't know we were going out or something oh here he comes

"hey Ben" then i kissed him

"hi Amy i didn't know we were going out"

"oh were not hey can i tell you a secret" i asked about to tell him my plan

"um sure i guess"

"you can't tell nobody exspecily Ricky"

"i won't tell anybody I'm your friend right i hope we can be friends if that's OK"

"yea we can be best friends OK well i have a plan too see if Ricky likes me you know when i was crying it was fake i thought you were him that's why i was crying so did he say any thing about me when you were in there"

"yeah he said you were his or something like that i know he likes you because he was really mad"

"awe that's so sweet OK tell him to meet me at the lake in 5 minutes OK"

"OK I'll text u if he OK with it bye"

"bye" then i gave him a nice small hug and went in to my cabin to get dressed.

plzz review plzzz


End file.
